


Confidence

by Fury_Rebel



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Confidence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: A short poem about Confidence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Confidence

I hate confidence.

to people, it’s the greatest thing,

to me it’s ridiculous

it’s overused,

dried up,

and cliché.

Many people believe we need it

I prefer not to have it

Because that’s not confidence

Confidence is when you are afraid,

But you rise up and face the fear.

You don’t think or hesitate.

It’s having the patience,

No matter what or who it is.

Having the spirit to stand up,

No matter how many times you fall.

You are able to talk with boldness,

Even if your screaming on the inside.

I **hate** confidence.

Because I don’t have real confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading my first post on this website. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
